


Prison Of The Mind

by Stonebaer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Default Shepard (Mass Effect), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Imprisonment, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychotropic Drugs, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonebaer/pseuds/Stonebaer
Summary: My take on Commander Shepard's surrender to the Alliance at the end of Mass Effect 2. The Collector Base is destroyed and the Normandy crew survived. Now it's time for Shepard to face the music. She takes all the blame and knows it will probably bury her under but she doesn't expect that someone has set a plan in motion to make sure she stays buried.





	1. Something Wrong

She jumped and the ship seemed miles away. But somehow her hands reached it and she hanged from the edge. Her comrades quickly pulled her up and the hatch closed behind her as the AI steered the ship away. Joker managed to get to the cockpit as swiftly as he could. Shepard followed him and stood behind his seat as he piloted them to safety. The ride was one of the most intense in their lives. They jumped to FTL speed and the exploding Collector base remained behind. When they arrived back in the Sahrabarik System most of the crew was still in the CIC silent but with hearts racing fiercely. Then finally their exaltation found its way to the surface and all of them began rejoicing and laughing wholeheartedly.

“Yes! We made it!”

“We did it!”

As the crew members were handshaking, patting and hugging each other the commander found herself in the centre surrounded by her teammates.

“Wow, Shepard, you have no limits.” Jacob smiled at her with ecstasy and some awe.

“Huh, maybe.” She smirked.

“I never doubted you could do it.” Garrus said and patted her on the shoulder with a smile like the ever stead-fast best friend he was.

“Not without the help of all of you. We did this together.” Jane’s eyes quickly swept through the people around her.

“Yes. And still I must say you exceeded my expectations by far.” Miranda nodded and her mouth curved more than the rest of them were used to seeing. And that was in part because the brunette had also found a friend in the woman she brought back.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Shepard replied and the two of them shook hands.

As the crew started taking their stations back Dr. Chakwas spoke aloud.

“And thank you, commander, for coming for us and for everything else.”

“You know me; I could never abandon my crew.” Jane winked at her amiably.

Then unexpectedly Garrus’ face turned serious and he cut in with concern.

“Hey, Shepard, you look pale. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Wait, is this your blood?” The turian pointed at her torso and she looked down. Among all the dirt, collector mucus and dried blood covering her armour a bright red stream was coming from the left side of her ribcage. She raised her hand unconsciously and felt the warmth of her own blood which was flowing richly.

“Huh, I haven’t even noticed…” Shepard said with low voice. Then the pain from the wound finally came and she felt so tired. Suddenly her legs could no longer support her and her eyes rolled back as she fell on her knees to the ground. Before her fall ended Garrus and Jacob caught her body as Karin rushed to her.

“How did this happen? The bleeding is profuse.” The doctor asked while making a quick overall check.

“She took a hit for me. It must’ve happened then. A collector tried to stab me with its arm blade, she stopped it.” Jacob explained.

“It was worth it for a friend.” Jane managed to say with a now hoarse voice.

“She’s losing a lot of blood. Quickly! We must get her to the med bay.” Chakwas said and the two men supported but practically dragged the barely conscious commander to the lower deck.

A few hours later the Normandy was docked on Omega for resupplying per Miranda’s orders. But most of the crew remained aboard to wait for news about their commander. Joker, Miranda, Garrus, Tali and the rest of the team were hanging in the mess hall when Dr. Chakwas finally exited the med bay.

“How is she?” Garrus was the first to ask. That won him a brief suspicious glance from Karin and a few other faces. The elder woman quickly hid her thoughts behind a small smile and answered.

“The commander is going to be fine. Her injury and blood loss are serious so I’m keeping her under observation in the med bay for the next couple days. Despite her strong objection. She needs to heal and rest if she’s to recover.”

“Sounds like Shepard.” Tali chuckled.

“Well then.” Miranda said. “We’ll remain here until the commander gets better. The ship needs repairs anyway. After that we’ll decide what to do next.”

Then the others went by their business and the mess hall emptied apart from Garrus, Tali and Karin. The elder woman eyed the turian meaningfully.

“Of course Shepard refused to let me give her a sedative. Not my preference but there it is – she’s awake now. I suppose some company would be welcomed.”

Garrus didn’t say anything so Tali prompted him.

“Go on. She could use something amusing to distract her.”

“Very funny, Tali.” He rolled his eyes and headed for the med bay door.

After he left the quarian turned to Chakwas.

“Doctor, do you think…ugh…is there something between…?” Her discomfort was deafening.

Karin had caught the quarian’s interest in Vakarian even if she wasn’t sure it was acknowledged by either of them. Besides recently Garrus was glancing a lot at Jane. She sighed and replied.

“Look, Tali, even if Garrus has something towards the commander it won’t last.”

“How do you know?” Tali was wringing her fingers fiercely and the doctor smiled sympathetically.

“I know because Shepard’s heart sees only one person – Liara. Her feelings for her were strong from the start and grow with every passing moment. She will remain faithful to Liara till the end of time. If Garrus hasn’t understood that yet he will soon. He’s more level-headed than before and he’ll get over it. Besides the commander won’t let him fall for her seriously. He’s her best friend and she cherishes that very much as Garrus does too.”

“Oh, right. I haven’t thought of that.” Tali felt awkward for asking such a thing from the beginning and now even more so as they were talking about Shepard’s feelings. “Well, you must have things to do. I have to check on engineering so I’ll be going.” She hurried to the elevator before the situation got even more uncomfortable. Karin looked at her with understanding then shook her head and turned in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile as Garrus entered the med bay Jane looked his way from her bed and grinned.

“Hey, Garrus, you bleeding too?”

“Huh, fortunately no. I still have my self-preservation instinct unlike some others.” He said meaningfully and sat in a nearby chair.

“It’s called soldier’s discipline, smartass.”

“Oh, really? Then I’ll be sure to tell every recruit I meet that it’s standard procedure to arm-wrestle giant insectoid monsters. Though I doubt they’ll be able to pass that particular drill.”

“Ha-ha… ugh, shit.” Shepard frowned as her wound protested at the motion but remained airy. “Low blow, Vakarian, making me laugh, hah.” She sighed. “Liara’s going to kill me when she finds out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I promised to her that I’ll return safe and sound. I know… irresponsible given my profession and the mission but as it is I just can’t say no to Liara.” Jane ran a hand over her face.

“Well, you did return mostly sound. Liara couldn’t fuss over a minor scratch.” Garrus said half-seriously. “Besides Dr. Chakwas said you’ll be fine in a few days. I bet Liara won’t even find out about it.”

“Oh, she will. Believe me, she has her ways.” Shepard smirked slightly. “But you’re right. I returned alive. That should count towards keeping that promise.”

The turian also smiled a bit but then his expression turned thoughtful.

“Shepard, do you still love Liara?” He blurted out before his fear overwhelmed him. Then as he was scolding himself mentally the commander looked at him with knit brows.

“Yes, I do. More than anything. Why are you asking?”

“Oh, just curious. You know… uh, well Liara’s hardly the same person she was back on the SR-1.” Garrus replied innocently.

“After everything that has happened in the past two years one can only expect things have changed. But for me it was like only a night. I woke up the same person and picked everything from where I had left it.” Jane sighed heavily. “It’s still hard for me to wrap up my head around the fact that everyone else has lived through a lot of things in that time. Especially Liara. She’s still the woman I fell for and I love her even more than before but I’m not sure how deeply things had affected her or if she still loves me.”

The downcast expression of his best friend spurred Garrus into ardent action.

“She does. I’m sure of it. I know she seemed a bit distant on Illium but Liara was hurt deeper than the rest of us when you died. It must’ve been hard for her to recover. And I bet she was still in the process of doing so when the shocking reality that you are alive hit her. Just imagine the confusion in her feelings. Hah, I probably would’ve shorted out. But Liara still loves you, you can see it in her eyes when she looks at you.”

“Thanks, Garrus. I needed that.” Jane smiled gratefully at him.

“That’s what friends are for.” The turian returned her smile. Inside he was hurting too. But now he knew how things were and he was going to heal in time. He cherished his friendship with Shepard far too much to let an ambiguous juvenile crush ruin it and he only wanted his best friend to be happy. Giving her peace of mind was more than enough for Garrus while he knew her love was answered. And he was content that it was by Liara.

A few rather calm days passed while Shepard was recovering in the med bay. During that time the ship remained docked on Omega and the whole crew was able to rest after the arduous task that was destroying the Collectors. Tali, Garrus, Joker and some other new friends visited Jane from time to time to keep her company and she kept a positive look for their sake. But she knew that at least for her things were going to get very complicated very soon. And she was right. After three days Dr. Chakwas finally released her with strict instructions not to undertake laborious tasks for the next week. Yet this time this wasn’t going to be a problem for Jane. Other things were troubling her now but when they finally came she had no doubt in her mind how to respond. That very afternoon Chambers informed the commander about a private call from Admiral Hackett. Shepard remained thoughtful for a second before saying she would take the call in her cabin.

“Commander. Dr. Chakwas sent me a message that you were injured on your mission.”

“I was but I’m well now. The doctor released me from care this morning.”

“I’m glad to hear that and the fact that your mission was successful.” The admiral nodded.

“Thank you, but I know that’s not what you want to talk about.” It was very rare that Hackett didn’t begin with the matter at hand. It was obviously unpleasant for him too if he was trying to avoid it.

“I’m sorry to bring this to you so soon but I can’t delay it anymore. You know the Alliance wants to court-martial you for working with Cerberus and the batarians “insist” that we press charges against you for the events in the Bahak System. They are threatening with war if we don’t sue you as a terrorist.”

“I know. They may be right.” Jane lowered her head.

“Shepard, I know you did what you thought was right. And as I said I trust your judgement. But the rest of the Alliance military head isn’t as convinced.” The man paused then threw a keen eye at her. “You could use your spectre status to clear the charges… though I don’t know how the Alliance or the batarians will react to that.”

“We won’t find out. I’m not going to do it.” Shepard said firmly.

“Are you sure, commander? The Alliance expects you to surrender in a moment’s notice or else every soldier will have orders to hunt you down.”

“Yes, I am sure. But there is something else I’m going to use my spectre status for. I know I’m not the only one on this ship facing treason charges. Yet everyone on the Normandy crew had strictly obeyed my orders. They don’t carry any responsibility for any crimes committed during our actions.” Jane straightened. “I am the commanding officer of this ship and the responsibility is only mine, so as a spectre I officially transfer their charges towards myself.”

“Shepard, this will make your case even harder to defend.” The admiral looked at her with concern and hoped she would reconsider.

“Someone has to answer for any and all transgressions committed during our mission. As vital as it was we were not governed by any official authority.” The commander remained calm and certain.

“Very well, I’ll make sure the Alliance makes the transfer as soon as possible. Though your crew members might still be summoned as witnesses on the trial.”

“I suppose most of them will remain on the Normandy but I can’t and I won’t order anyone to stay and defend me in court.”

“I understand. Things will get cleared out when the process begins. Until then there’s only one thing left to settle.” Hackett sighed but before he could continue Shepard spoke with a stern professional tone.

“I will peacefully surrender myself and the Normandy in Alliance hands at the location and time they designate. The only thing they have to know is that the ship is currently docked on Omega so we might need some time to get to the other end of the galaxy.”

“Noted. Then I will go relay this information to the committee. Expect a message with the time and place until the end of the day.” The admiral said just as professionally and after he was finished his face softened a bit. “You make the Alliance and me, specifically, proud with your dignity. Good luck, commander.”

“Thank you, sir.” The call ended and Jane stayed in her cabin thoughtful of what awaited her.

As per Hackett’s words mere hours later a message arrived requesting that Commander Shepard surrender herself and her ship, the Normandy, in two days’ time at the Arcturus Station to face charges for treason and terrorist actions.

Jane assembled the crew for the last time.

“Two days from now I will surrender the ship and myself to the Alliance at Arcturus Station. You already know they want to court-martial me and I won’t resist.” Garrus tried to cut in, his face showing anger and desperation. But she just lifted a hand and silenced him. “On our way I’ll arrange a stop on Illium for the crew to get off. From there it’s easy to find transport for your desired destinations.”

“Well, most of us are also accused of treason. So if you want to surrender, commander, we will too. There’s no point running away, they’ll just pursue us till the end.” Karin said calmly.

“That’s not going to happen. All of you are cleared of any charges.” Shepard answered firmly.

“How?” Joker asked confused.

“I’m still a spectre, remember? I transferred your charges over to me.”

“But, Shepard…” Garrus began almost angrily.

“No, that’s the right thing to do. I was your commanding officer; the responsibility is mine. Besides, it’s already done.” Jane ended the discussion before it started.

“Then the right thing for us to do is to stay with you. You are still our commander and we won’t leave you just as you didn’t leave us.” Chakwas spoke surely. “So I will stay. And I believe I’m also speaking for most of the crew as well.”

“Yeah, count me in, too. Someone has to pilot you to the Nazi den in style.” Joker cut in with his usual jesting tone. After him many crew members followed suit and declared their loyalty to the commander. Shepard smiled sadly and lowered her head a bit.

“Thank you all, but I don’t deserve such devotion. Not after what I’ve done.”

“No, you do. And everyone knows it.” The turian said with certainty and many heads nodded in agreement after his words.

“Okay, okay.” Jane smirked amiably. “You don’t have to decide now. Think this over very carefully, all of you. You still have time until we depart from Illium. I won’t judge anyone nor will I force you to do anything. After all we are not part of any military so technically I don’t even have the right to order you.” She joked with the truth and they laughed.

“Yeah, and that’s exactly why you can’t get rid of us. We’re with you whether you like it or not. So deal with it, commander.” Jeff jested as always and then everyone returned to their work still laughing merrily but with sorrow for the commander in their hearts.

After Hackett ended his connection with Shepard he quickly dealt with the official business and then managed to get some alone time to do something he thought he had to. Minutes later he was calling David Anderson.

“Admiral.” The councillor greeted him.

“David, I’m not calling on official business.”

“I see.” Anderson hoped about what this conversation might be for.

“I spoke with Shepard earlier today. I know you want to be aware of what’s happening on that front.”

“Well, I try but she has limited all communication with me since coming back. I’m pretty much in the dark, except for the media commentary and I don’t like what they are saying.” David looked worried.

“She just wants to avoid getting you involved. And I understand her, the situation isn’t good and she tries not to compromise anyone linked to her.” Hackett explained.

“Yes, and that’s what worries me. I know her mission was successful and that the Alliance wants to court-martial her for treason and the Aratoth incident. But that’s about all I know.”

“I told you I spoke with her after the incident, it was me who sent her after all. Shepard said she would surrender when her mission was done and today she answered the same. I reminded her of her spectre status but she refused to clear the charges against her. Instead she transferred those of her crew over to herself.”

Anderson placed a hand over his face.

“This honour of hers…”

“This honour of both of you, old friend.” The admiral smiled a little.

“Well, I hope it doesn’t lead her to her destruction.”

“If anything does it won’t be her honour. I spoke with the committee. They are going to hold her in custody before and during the whole trial, under treatment for terrorists.”

“What!? That’s too much!” David was enraged by what he heard.

“I know. But I couldn’t do anything about it. The batarians want her head and threaten with war if they don’t get “justice”. Though I highly doubt the Alliance would submit only under their push. I believe there’s someone inside who doesn’t like the commander at all.”

“Then find them, damn it!”

“You know it’s not that simple, David. Besides there’s nothing illegal with the procedures. It’s just that the charges are unfair. You and I know that but there are people who don’t and this Alliance person might just be afraid.” Hackett tried to reason with his friend.

“Or vengeful.”

“Maybe. It did strike me that the psychiatrist who’s going to treat her is Johan Schwarz. I have heard some strange things about him.” The admiral said thoughtfully.

“Bad. I know him. He’s not someone you want near your closest people. I’m not sure if he wants to heal his patients as much as he wants to study them.”

“Here, look at this. It’s the medication list he submitted for Shepard’s prescription.” Hackett placed a sheet in front of his screen for Anderson to see.

“That’s insane! This is enough to keep a krogan under for a week!” The councillor was getting angrier with every medicine he read.

“Yes, but Schwarz justifies it with her “supposed physical enhancement” as he calls it.”

“If it’s “supposed”, David spat the word out, “then why is this bullshit?”

“He claims we better be safe than sorry.”

“Jane’s not a stranger to the Alliance! They have to understand this is extreme!”

“There are some who believe she is not the same person. They say that if she died and was resurrected that’s just a given, and if the story was fabricated her lies speak of the person she has become. Either way they think she cannot be trusted given her work with Cerberus to which she openly admitted.”

David sank in the chair behind him with a heavy sigh of worry. His face tense.

“I’m concerned for her wellbeing. I will continue trying to lighten the measures for her custody.” The admiral said.

“It’s plain simple imprisonment, Steven. They have already sentenced her. We only don’t know to what.”

“Get it together, Anderson. You’re not helping her like this.” Hackett knew only something concerning Shepard could get his friend out of control. He was wondering how David was dealing with the fact that his daughter was in the military in the first place. But they had figured it out and it was none of his concern. Now it was important to fix the situation before it was too late. And he was sure they were going to need Anderson in his best shape.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t apologize to me.” Steven said meaningfully.

“I know.” David stood and turned serious. “They are concerned about their own safety from Jane when it should be the other way around. She’s not only going to be tried in court but Cerberus and the batarians are surely going to hunt for her. So I’ll make sure to look after her safety. I think I know a person who might help. Under the circumstances the committee can’t deny her a bodyguard.”

“That’s good. She might need it. I’ll see what I can do on my end. Maybe find out who’s against the commander.” Hackett said and received an appreciative nod from the other side.

“Technically I’m still part of the Alliance so I’ll also try to do something about that abysmal medication.” David added.

“Be careful. There’s a wall in that department. And your connection with Shepard is known to the higher ups. They might come after you next.”

“Doubtful, I’m humanity’s councillor, remember? I still don’t know if I can do something about the medication. But at least we have a plan. So for now let’s follow it.” Anderson spoke.

“Yes, we’ll adapt if the need arises.”

“Thank you, Steven. You’re a good friend to both of us.” David said and the admiral nodded with a slight smile before they cut the connection.


	2. Our Worst Fears

Most of the team Shepard assembled for the fight against the Collectors got off the Normandy on Illium. As much as they had become loyal to Shepard there wasn’t anything they could do to help her. And for most of them it was actually better to not be with her. Like Samara who would have been obliged to kill the people arresting the commander. True to her word as always Shepard never judged them for their decision, she actually approved and wished them the best of luck as did they to her. Jacob stayed stating it was time for him to see the Alliance again and support his commanding officer. Besides since he left Cerberus he didn’t have any other immediate business. Tali and Garrus also remained. There was no way for them to abandon their best friend as they firmly reminded Jane. The rest of the crew didn’t leave either. Dr. Chakwas, Donnelly and Daniels, Joker all stayed, their loyalty unfailing.

Shepard thanked all of them sincerely and several hours before the ship docked on Arcturus she withdrew to her cabin. She went to the cabinet with her clothes to take out her dress blues. No matter the unpleasant occasion she had to be presentable when meeting her superiors. After pressing the uniform smooth she looked at it for a moment. Then the woman sat slowly on the bed and thought to herself: _What are you thinking? You’re no longer part of the Alliance, bonehead. They are actually not even obliged to allow you the courtesy of trial. You are lucky they’re not sending you straight to face the firing squad._ Jane shook her head with a grim smile. _Remember what Hackett said. With your dress blues on, ready to face the music._ She was always going to be an alliance soldier to the core and that’s what she was going to do. So she calmly put the uniform on and waited until Joker announced their trip was at its end. Jane stood up and readied herself.

“Time to face the music, soldier.” She said and then left the cabin heading for the airlock, for her judgement.

On her way through the ship Shepard was greeted with a proud salute by every crew member she passed. They had formed two rows on each side of her path through the CIC. She returned their salutes with a neat nod and proceeded to the front of the ship where Joker, Garrus, Tali, Dr. Chakwas and Jacob awaited her. As she approached them they also saluted her. The commander saluted them back, the only thing added to her soldierly perfection was the gratitude in her eyes. Without a word Garrus put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly before nodding at her. Jane met each of the five pairs of eyes with pride then turned to face the airlock. She straightened up as the door hissed open and walked with a confident step forward.

Two representatives of the committee followed by four armoured soldiers waited for her on the docking bay. Hackett was accompanying them and stood near to the side. Behind them on the far side a batarian representative and his escort were watching intently. While the commander walked to her receivers she was glad that Anderson wasn’t with them. She didn’t want to get him involved in this mess much less make him see any of it. Her five friends remained at the open airlock looking with unrest at the events about to unfold. When Jane reached her destination she stood at attention. One of the two representatives, a thin blonde woman with indiscernible age, stepped forward.

“Commander Shepard.” She said simply then remained silent with an expectant gaze.

“I hereby surrender myself and the Normandy SR-2 to the Alliance.” Shepard spoke clearly with an unwavering voice. Without a word the other woman gestured to the four soldiers with her and they approached the commander. The blonde woman spoke again.

“Jane Shepard, you are under arrest for treason and terrorist offences against the Systems Alliance and other involved parties.” While she was speaking two of the soldiers forced Shepard to the ground, one held her head pinned to the floor and the other straddled her from behind restraining her hands. Jane didn’t resist. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?”

“Yes.” The commander answered simply. The soldiers picked her up under the arms and she faced the blonde again.

“You will be questioned and you will be held in custody at Arcturus Station until your trial begins.”

Still holding her tightly, the two soldiers dragged her towards the inner parts of the station. Their fellow marines were right behind them, pointing their guns readily at her back. The committee representatives and Hackett followed them closely. Soon they reached one of the main structures and the officials parted with them as two of the marines led Shepard in a plain room while the others remained to guard outside. Inside, as her hands were released, she was approached by another soldier, a short woman, who spoke to her.

“Leave all your possessions and clothing in the tray on the table, use the clothes provided in the container beside the table.”

Without delaying Jane went to the centre of the room where the solitary table was and began undressing. With steady hands and crisp movements, she quickly took off her uniform and folded it with stunning precision on the tray. Then just as efficiently she grabbed a pair of detainee white pants and shirt from the container and put them on. After she was finished the soldiers restrained her again and led her out of the room. Their next destination was the interrogation block. When they entered one of the two-way mirror rooms her escort unceremoniously seated Shepard on the lonely chair in the centre and cuffed her hands to its legs. The men positioned themselves around her watching her silently. Not much later the blonde representative joined them. She nodded to two of the soldiers and they left the room.

“I am Patricia Slater. The Alliance Defence Committee sent me to oversee your investigation.” The woman held up a few sheets of paper. “As of now you’re stripped of your rank in the Alliance Military. Your lawyer is yet to show up, but it doesn’t matter because I don’t have any questions for you now.”

The red-head frowned. Why did they put her in here if they weren’t going to question her? Slater turned to the remaining guards with a “you-know-what-to-do” look and left. The moment the door closed behind her the marines stood in front of Jane and put their guns aside. At their actions understanding finally dawned upon Jane. The guy to the right readied an armoured fist and swung at her. The blow fell on her stomach and forced all the air out of her. Without giving her respite the two soldiers began taking turns on her. Shepard had surrendered peacefully and was ready to face any punishment the Alliance deemed she deserved. But assaulting prisoners without any apparent reason wasn’t the MO of any self-respecting policing force. It was too much and she wasn’t about to just sit and let them beat her to a pulp. Before the next hit landed she acted with lightning-fast speed. Instead of finding its target the guard’s fist ended caught by the vice like grip of a very free hand. Both men were gaping with fallen jaws at the hanging broken cuffs around the prisoner’s wrist. Without releasing her catch Jane pulled her other arm and the bindings around it broke with a clank. The two marines obviously weren’t aware of the cybernetics enhancing her physical abilities and while they were staring at her with awe she took the opportunity. In an instant she crushed and twisted the caught man’s hand then stood up and with a few well-placed hits sent him groaning on the floor. Before his comrade had the chance to react Shepard had already turned towards him and kicked him in the gut. The strike was so powerful that his body was flung across the room and crashed against the two-way mirror. During the brief adrenalin burst the commander hadn’t noticed the door opening and letting inside the rest of the soldiers, Slater and another man with glasses. Just as she was about to face them a sudden sting appeared on her back and from it sharp pain crawled through her muscles. It was so intense and fast-spreading that in a moment her body collapsed to the ground. The red-head puffed and tried in vain to lift herself. The sound of clattering high-heels and bitchy chuckle approached her.

“Don’t bother. This is one of the most potent muscle relaxants. Typically, it’s used to pacify big aggressive predators… or in this case violent enhanced soldiers. I thought we wouldn’t need it but apparently you and I place a different meaning in the word _cooperation_.” Slater stopped advancing when her feet levelled with the sprawled woman’s head.

“I was cooperating up until our understandings for _interrogation_ clashed. I thought it was more about asking questions and less about beating the prisoner without so much as a word. Sorry, my mistake.” Despite the light tone Shepard’s words held accusation and indignation. The blonde smirked above her. Then more steps echoed in the room as the man with the glasses came closer to them.

“Meet Dr. Johan Schwarz. He will be assessing your condition for the trial. I believe you won’t be so witty after your first couple sessions together.”

Slater gave a sign and the remaining guards lifted Jane and secured her back on the chair. When the new restraints locked around her wrists the commander rolled her eyes with boredom.

“You do realize this relaxant won’t suppress my strength much longer? And I will react if you try to force more of your peculiar interrogation tactics on me.” Shepard was dead serious now. She had agreed to surrender and cooperate but only with Alliance approved lawful procedures. But almost everything that had transpired in this room was outright illegal. She wasn’t going to run or lie but she hadn’t renounced her right to defend herself.

“The doctor here will make sure that you remain…docile.” At Slater’s words Schwarz went to the chair, tilted Jane’s head backwards and carefully injected something in her jugular vein.

“Huh. So, doc. Guess our sessions are gonna be with a syringe.” The red-head tried to look at the man over her but she was already feeling the dazing effect of his drug. He checked her pupils and smiled with satisfaction before answering.

“Yes, but not only. I also have other things in mind.” The guy obviously had Dutch heritage judging by his appearance and name yet no one could tell this by listening to him speak. His English was flawless. He pulled back and faced Slater with a nod. She glanced at the beaten guards who had managed to pick themselves up and sent them out. After that she addressed their remaining colleagues.

“You shouldn’t have any more problems. The doctor and I will wait for you in the next room.” Then she and Schwarz left too.

Shepard knew she had to get out. These people weren’t here to investigate her, let alone question her the usual way. No, they were undoubtedly intent on harming her. Unfortunately, whatever the German bastard gave her was working. She was aware but her brain couldn’t form a more complex train of thought, like the plan for escape she needed right now. And worse her body was almost totally unresponsive, she was unable to resist even verbally. So nothing stopped the guards when they stood in front of her and resumed what their comrades had begun. This time the beating continued until Jane lost consciousness.

Anderson met Hackett in front of the court room’s door. Shepard’s trial was at its first stage. The Alliance staff had finished questioning and evaluating her and collecting data. It was time for the witnesses to be summoned for testimonies before the court. This was the first open-door hearing, although only some people could attend. A month had passed and almost nothing was known about the commander and what was happening to her. There was time before the hearing started and David stressed his concerns to his friend.

“Steven, I’m worried sick. Have you seen or heard from Jane ever since her arrest? What’s happening with her? No one’s allowed to see or message her. It’s like they buried her under.”

“I know, old friend. I’m just as worried. And I don’t know much, I’m being spoon fed by the people conducting all the investigating and evaluations. I saw her last the day they arrested her. Since then I know Shepard has been questioned multiple times and that she has been subject to regular sessions with the psychiatrist, Johan Schwarz. And the access is very limited, only the investigators and that psychiatrist can see her.” Hackett said with a concerned tone.

“Yeah, I caught that, too, when I tried to put my man as her bodyguard. Practically a stonewall, they said she’s cared for and didn’t answer any more of my inquiries. It’s like they vanished.”

“Something’s amiss. This isn’t standard procedure even for terrorist charges.” The fleet admiral sighed. “Not to mention the medication Schwarz prescribed. He didn’t push on it at all but he also wasn’t denied. I wasn’t able to find more, much less do anything. What about you?”

“The same. Everything’s kept classified at the highest level. And we can’t do much without knowing more.” David shook his head in aggravation and grunted. He looked tired, Steven noticed, this trial was taking its toll on him, too.

Just then four figures approached the two admirals. Dr. Chakwas, Joker, Garrus and Tali stopped and greeted the men.

“Admiral, has something been revealed about how things are going? There’s practically no word about Shepard whatsoever. And nothing we tried yielded any results.” Garrus asked.

“Yeah, it’s like she’s been forgotten.” Joker added with unusually mirthless tone while Karin nodded agreeing.

“We were just talking about the same thing. Unfortunately, that’s just it, even we don’t have access to any information. Only the case-related personnel have.” Hackett explained.

“That’s weird… Her case is bound to be a big splash.” The pilot prolonged his words in show of confusion and suspicion.

“Yes, something’s definitely not right.” Steven looked at his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder for support. “Let’s go in. It’s starting soon. We’ll see just what is going on.”

They entered the relatively small court room and took their places at the public seats. At least their spot provided a good viewing point for the process. As announced the trial began after a few minutes. First were summoned witnesses that had had interactions with Shepard. Last among them was Ashley Williams. Garrus, Tali, Joker and Karin remained unimpressed as she didn’t state any support for her former commanding officer. Her testimony was plain and full of uncertainty towards Jane. Then it was time for the investigators that collected data on the case and questioned the commander. The more the hearing progressed the stranger everything stated was. But by far the strangest part was that Shepard herself was not present. Now on the statement bench was Johan Schwarz. He was talking about his patient’s occurring bouts of instability. His statement was short but got all of the commander’s supporters pretty vexed. But David took it the worst, he almost jumped shouting at the psychiatrist full of rage. Fortunately, Hackett managed to keep him on his seat. Alas none of them knew the worst part was yet to come and they weren’t prepared. After Schwarz was sent away the defendant’s advocate summoned Shepard herself. The six friends tensed with expectation and anxiousness. Mere moments afterward the court room doors opened to let inside two armoured soldiers leading between them a prisoner by the arms. The woman was heavily restrained with a set of cuffs chaining her hands to her torso around the waist and connecting to another set binding her ankles. She was barefoot and looked drained to the brink, with a drooping head and dark circles under sorely dilated eyes. As her escort was almost dragging her weak being to the tribune the solid chains around her clattered on the floor with her every step. Finally, Jane dropped on the chair and the two soldiers remained behind her with weapons at hand. At the scene David got nearly out of control. While Steven was barely keeping him on his seat the man was so furious and stunned that he was hissing lowly and threateningly.

“This is outrageous! How dare they?!”

At the meantime Shepard was being questioned by the lawyers and prosecutors. Her answers were simple, more defeated than calm. Then one prosecutor stepped forward with a question.

“Miss Shepard.” He began. Everything was so humiliating, they didn’t even use her rank with her being stripped of it. “Can you elaborate on your repeated statement about the so-called “reapers”, a race of sapient machines set on destroying all organic life in the galaxy?” His words held a barely contained mockery. Up until now the reapers weren’t present at all in the commander’s interview. But at the mere mention of the word David and the others clearly saw Jane’s body overstraining, she began hyperventilating loudly and in the next instant she was raging and shouting like a crazed woman.

“THEY ARE COMING! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! DON’T YOU HEAR ME?! THE REAPERS ARE COMING!” Shepard’s eyes were frantic, not recognizing anyone as she was fighting with the two soldiers who immediately tried to hold her down when she jumped. She continued to scream and struggle vainly, restricted by her bindings while the marines forcefully dragged her out of the court room. During the whole scene the admirals and the others watched with shock unable to do much else. After the unsettling farce the court quickly adjourned the hearing and the six supporters still bewildered found themselves heading for the exit. Karin’s gestures mirrored everyone’s feelings – she had raised her hand to her mouth in disbelief and her eyes were full of tears.

As they left the court room Hackett immediately urged all of them to follow him. He led them outside of the building and to another one where they could talk unhindered. David started pacing nervously, his hands running over his head and face. But before anything meaningful could be said a ping caught everyone’s attention. Garrus hastily raised his hand and answered the vid call.

“Liara, did you see any of this?” The turian asked without delay. The others could already see the answer in the asari’s appearance – she was still crying and her body was shaking, though her eyes were filled with all-consuming sadness, hatred and rage.

“Yes, all of it. Garrus, they are doing something to her, I’m sure of it.” A pause and a deep inhale. “Goddess, this can’t be happening.”

“Wait, Liara, how did you…?” Joker began but Garrus quickly interrupted him.

“I had a video and audio transmitter on me connected to Liara’s terminal. Anyway, we have to do something, now.”

“I’m coming, Garrus. I’ll be there tomorrow morning at the latest. Do you know where they are holding her?” The asari mustered enough strength to act and now fierce determination poured from her words.

“No, but we’ll find out before you arrive. You just hurry.”

“I will. Garrus, something is very wrong.” Liara spoke almost desperately.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, Liara. As soon as possible. I promise, we’ll make this right.” The turian reassured his friend. She gave him only a heavily worried look in response and the call ended.

The six of them exchanged looks for a second before Hackett spoke.

“I know how we can find the commander. We just need to prepare.”

As expected Liara came with the crack of dawn. She entered the building that had become the operations centre for the task of liberating Commander Shepard. The asari’s features were pinched with worry. She found Hackett, Anderson, Vakarian, Dr. Chakwas, Jeff and Tali’Zorah gathered in a plain room filled with computers and tech. They were all hunched over one monitor or another working together towards the same goal.

“Hey, toss me the pad with the sequences.” Joker waved his hand in Karin’s direction without looking up. The doctor gave it to him and resumed some other task.

“What have you found so far?” Liara entered properly and asked directly, no time for pleasantries. Steven lifted his head briskly and looked at her with a stern expression.

“We know where they hold the commander. Tali is working on getting access to the camera feeds. After we have the inside plans and guard strength figured out we can proceed with the breaking in and out plan.”

“We’re in, guys!" The quarian exclaimed suddenly, throwing her hands in the air with brief cheer.

“Finally!” David said and everyone crowded around her to see the feeds. Half a dozen cameras were monitoring the corridors of a single underground floor. At first glance all could see the thickly placed guard posts. This was going to complicate things.

“Try to get in one of the rooms.” Garrus said.

“Okay… Bosh’tets! They’re disabled right now. Wait! I can access the recordings. Here, this one’s from last week.”

The screen blinked and the picture changed to show a dirty but well-lit room. In the middle was a chair, not unlike those in dental offices. Only this one had restraints for the wrists and ankles. Around it were two metal tables with basic medical equipment. There were also a few eggs and some water. Everything was still until a door clanked at the far end of the room. An armed soldier entered first. Then everyone watching held their breath as Shepard herself appeared in the opening. Contrary to what they all expected after the hearing, she wasn’t cuffed nor dragged by goons. Two more people followed her inside – a woman in a doctor’s apron and a second soldier who closed the door behind them.

_“Please, take your seat.”_ The woman instructed while preparing her stuff on the tables.

_“What you’re doing is wrong. You know that.”_ Jane said matter-of-factly.

_“And you know this conversation is pointless. Don’t make things harder on yourself.”_

At the doctor’s words one of the guards approached the red-head with clear intent. She said no more and went to the chair. Once seated the man bound her in place. The doctor then turned to her companions.

_“I am ready. We can begin.”_

The first guard stood near to the side, ready for action. His colleague positioned himself behind the prisoner. He produced a leather belt and used it to strap Shepard’s head to the chair across the forehead. Then he nodded to the doctor. The woman leaned over the ‘patient’ with a length of medical tube in her gloved hands. She lined it with Jane’s right nostril and without ceremony began to insert it. This immediately caused the red-head to frown deeply and start struggling against her bonds. The idle guard grabbed her shoulders and pressed her down hard, while his counterpart kept her head firmly in place. The forced invasion made Shepard tremble whole and choke. After a good part of the tube got inside her the doctor began pumping the raw eggs through it. Jane choked even harder, tears started flowing over her cheeks and some of the slimy fluid leaked from her nose down her chin and onto her white shirt.

“What the fuck are they doing!?” Joker exclaimed disgusted when he finally found his words again. “Force-feeding’s been banned for over a century!”

Around the pilot the others showed similar expressions. But none more distressed and shaken than Liara’s. On screen the appalling process continued a couple more minutes until the egg bowl emptied. In the end the doctor pulled the tube out carelessly, leaving Shepard’s face a mess of fluids. She had stopped fighting at some point and now, while the soldier wiped her clean, she remained slacked, stripped of energy, dignity and will.

Nobody wanted to watch more of this, no matter what remained of the recording. Garrus pointed at the corner of the screen and spoke quietly.

“Play this one. It’s more recent.”

The new video was time-stamped three days ago. The first scene was the same as before – a white-tiled room, devoid of action. But this time instead of a chair there was a metal slab in the middle, complete with restraints and lowered close to the ground. Several seconds passed before the door on the far side opened with an ear-shattering smash. Two heavily armoured goons appeared, dragging a furiously struggling Shepard. Her screams echoed in both the room from the recording and the one it was played in.

_“No! Don’t! Please, don’t do this to me!”_

Liara clamped her hand over her mouth and a muffled strangled loud cry escaped her. On screen the guards paid their charge no mind and forced her on the slab. While they were strapping her down a third soldier entered. He walked past the range of the camera and returned with a hose-pipe in hand.

_“Just get her prepped already.”_ He barked annoyed at them.

The red-head continued to fight her captors, but it was pointless, they kept her down and finished by strapping her head, too.

_“Done.”_

The other guy then walked closer to the table.

_“Please, please, don’t… Please…”_ Jane was still muttering, trying to shake her head and failing because of the belt across her forehead.

The man above her simply threw a plain white cloth over her face, silencing her. Then he released the tap on the hose and cold water began pouring down onto Shepard’s mouth and nose. She went crazy, struggling like a terrified animal in a trap. The restraints were barely holding her and the two guards had to keep her down with their whole might. All the while the liquid washed over her covered face and she was making horrible gurgling sounds, a drowning person’s sounds. After a few more seconds the chief guard removed the spray from her and lifted the cloth. Underneath it Jane was revealed to be retching, spitting water and sucking air franticly, with greedy desperate gulps. She was allowed exactly three deep but quick breaths before the cloth went back in place and the water poured once more.

“Bastards!” Anderson shouted with fury.

Beside him, through a silent river of tears, Liara barely managed to ask with trembling voice.

“What is this? What are they doing?”

“It’s called waterboarding.” Hackett explained grimly. “An old torture method, used to discipline disobedient prisoners. More than a century ago it was deemed inhumane and the human rights authorities placed a global ban over it. It is supposed to be a thing from a darker past, yet…”

Dr. Chakwas nodded disappointedly and took over for him.

“Waterboarding simulates the experience of drowning or… suffocating absolutely true to life. The victim cannot tell the difference between this act and the real deal. The brain knows you’re not actually drowning, but the cloth works as a confusing agent, keeping you from spitting water out. It causes instinct to take over and you feel and react exactly as if you are drowning. Apparently our culprits know what happened to the commander during the Collector attack and are using this particularly effective method to trigger her lingering PTSD.”

The recording continued playing on-screen. The chief kept pouring water until Shepard was on the brink of suffocating, then he would remove the cloth for a couple seconds before restarting the process. This went on for fifteen whole minutes. In the end Jane became completely exhausted with struggling for her life and against her restraints. Involuntary retching was the only thing she could still do. At this point the guards finally ceased the torture session and released the red-head from her bonds. Leaving her lying barely conscious on the slab, they left the room, locking the door behind them. In their absence Shepard remained as she was, needing a few minutes to regain some semblance of reality. With herculean effort she turned on her side, leaning from the edge of the slab. Retching yet again, even more water came out of her and splashed on the white tiles beneath her. A violent cough shook her being and sent her crashing down hard on the cold floor. Lacking the strength to get up, or do much else for that matter, Jane simply brought her knees to her chest, cradling them with her arms in the fetal pose. She remained like that on the ground, wet and trembling, until hours later the soldiers came back to haul out her limp figure unceremoniously and the recording ended.

Back in the makeshift base Liara barely managed to turn in time to release an uncontrolled shockwave without hitting any of her friends. The energy passed mere inches from Garrus, causing him to reel on his feet, and crashed devastatingly in the crates on the other side of the room. A loud raging scream accompanied her outburst, becoming a sad sob of desperation in the end. Complete silence reigned after that, everybody just stood still with bowed heads and aching hearts. Only Liara’s quiet weeping could be heard every few seconds. Her back was turned on the others and she didn’t notice Garrus approaching and placing a sure hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll get her out of there, Liara. I promise. Even if it means being branded as criminals for the rest of our lives.” His hand squeezed in support.

Tali went and stood by them.

“You’re not alone in this. And neither is Shepard. We are here for you.”

The maiden sucked in a shaky breath then turned and landed in the quarian’s kind embrace.

“I… Thank you.” She sniveled one last time and pulled away. Brushing the tears from her face, she did her best to compose herself. “We have to hurry. I… Jane can’t…”

The asari still had to fight for complete control over her raging emotions. It was Anderson who then spoke, his voice hard as steel.

“We need a plan. This… depravity will not go on a second longer.”

After that the group spent the rest of the day working on the best way to infiltrate the Alliance containment facility.


	3. The Damage

That same evening, with the last rays of artificial day light, four figures moved in the shadows towards a small hidden structure relative to the presentable court buildings. It was guarded heavily from all sides but Anderson, Hackett, Garrus and Liara were prepared. The party quietly took out the guards in front of the back entrance and made their way inside. An empty brightly lit corridor greeted them and led to other corridors and staircases. They stopped for a second to assess their surroundings.

“Okay. We’re looking for the third floor underground, where the guards are thickest.” Hackett said.

“Yeah, keep an innocent who surrendered voluntarily under lock and key while the galaxy’s swelling with free-roaming criminals.” Garrus said with bitter sarcasm.

With grim expressions the group swiftly headed to the nearest staircase. The building wasn’t very big, although it was a bit of an exaggeration for just one convict. On their way the four companions encountered several guards, knocking them out and hiding their bodies. Soon they arrived at the right floor and immediately noticed an increase in the security measures. It was going to be hard getting past all the armed soldiers and cameras, but they had the advantage of knowledge. Slowly and very carefully the party proceeded trying not to sound any alarms. They had to take care of all the hostiles on this floor if they were to break out the only prisoner. Finally, after what seemed hours the admirals, the turian and the asari reached the room where Shepard was supposed to be held. The door was guarded by two soldiers who proved easy prey. It took a minute or so to hack the lock on the door and then they were in. The room was only slightly lit but before they could look around a solitary guard tried to stop them, in vain. Next thing they noticed was the metal slab in the centre of the room. On it lay a woman in dirty white pants and shirt. Her body was strapped down with rigid leather restraints around her wrists and ankles and her upper torso and knees. Several IVs with vile looking substances were dripping in her arms. She was struggling weakly against her bonds, murmuring something with half-closed eyes.

“Shepard!” Liara inhaled sharply and rushed to her lover. She cupped the red-head’s face with her hands. “Jane, can you hear me?” Her voice was trembling. No answer or recognition came from the lying human who just continued to wiggle involuntarily, unconsciously.

“Reapers… coming…” Jane slurred then her head sharply turned to the other side, her eyelids fluttering over dilated pupils. “Liara…”

“I’m here, my love. Please, look at me.” Liara was unable to hold back the tears that appeared as soon as she saw her lover in this state. Yet Shepard only kept on muttering, her words barely understandable, switching abruptly between the reapers and her beloved’s name.

“We must get her out of this.” David finally got a hold of himself after the initial shock at seeing his adopted daughter like this. He quickly approached the table followed by Garrus and Hackett. They hastily began removing the straps while the asari pulled out the IVs. Just then the door opened again to let in Johan Schwarz, the committee blonde woman from the docking bay and two guards.

“Where is everyone?! What the hell is going on here?!” The blonde entered angrily then saw the four figures around the table. “Who are you? You can’t be in here.” She hissed.

Steven turned to face her.

“Hackett. And Anderson. I should have known.” Her words were dipped in poison.

“So you’re behind all this, Representative Slater.” The fleet admiral spoke evenly.

“You don’t have the right to be here, Hackett. I can have you arrested for this.” Slater replied.

“Bury the threats, Slater. After what we saw here you’ll be in so deep. I bet the rest of the committee doesn’t even know about this. They would never approve of this… atrocity. Treating a human being like… like an animal!” Anderson was furious, he almost jumped at the blonde woman ready to squeeze her throat.

Slater gestured to the soldiers behind her.

“Don’t even think about it, sergeants.” Steven barked at them and they didn’t dare move.

“I won’t have any more of your…” The representative began pungently but Hackett swiftly reduced the distance between them and interrupted her.

“This won’t stay in the dark, Slater. You’ll answer for what you’ve done.”

Just then Schwarz decided to cut in.

“I must see to my patient. You are delaying an important examination.” At his voice Jane twitched sharply and the hem of her shirt was pulled up revealing dark bruises covering most of her abdomen and disappearing under the rest of her poor clothing. Realization came, righteous fury overtook Liara and she reacted immediately. In an instant the psychiatrist was pinned forcefully to the nearby wall with the asari’s breath washing over his face. The sudden use of aggression startled Slater and made her back-step, fear painting her features.

“You, venomous scaly insect.” Liara hissed with such hatred. “Your death has never been so close.” Her biotics squashed him against the wall before she threw him to the side and his unconscious body slumped to the floor. The asari turned and glared at the blonde who felt those blue eyes pierce her and stepped back trembling. Without further delay David gently scooped Jane’s still weakly raving form and walked towards the door where he halted for a moment and turned to Slater.

“Your trial is next and it won’t be behind closed doors. I won’t envy your fate after everyone learns what has been done here.” His low voice held a promise that this wasn’t an idle threat. Then his eyes stared down the two marines. “Not much else is more deprived of honour as what you’ve done to your fellow soldier. You don’t deserve that uniform and you won’t have it much longer. I’ll make sure of it.” Then Anderson moved again followed closely by Liara. Garrus went after them and Hackett was last, glaring at the representative one more time before joining his companions.

As agreed Joker, Chakwas and Tali were waiting for the others near the docking bays where Hackett’s ship was currently stationed. The night was still dark when they noticed the four figures swiftly approaching.

“Where’s Shepard? Wasn’t she there?” Joker asked with confusion. Then as the group came closer the picture cleared. “Doctor, they may have need of you. Good thing you’re always prepared.”

Finally, the party reached them.

“What happened?” The doctor asked and hurried towards Anderson.

“We found her like this, drugged to the brink and strapped down like an animal.” David answered bitterly.

“Let’s get her in the ship. She needs medical attention.” Karin said and all of them rushed to the docked aircraft. Once inside the med bay Anderson laid Jane on one of the beds and Chakwas fussed around her. The doctor made a few examinations then injected a couple of syringes in the commander’s arm and placed an IV on her. When she was finished Shepard had finally calmed down and fallen asleep. Karin then turned to the others.

“How is she?” Liara asked tensely.

“I need more time to give an accurate diagnosis but for the moment I was able to stabilise her.” Chakwas replied with concern. “She has been beaten on more than one occasion and her system has been pumped with opiates, psychotropic drugs and muscle relaxants. Whoever did this tripled the dosage trying to surpass her cybernetics. No wonder she wasn’t offering adequate resistance to her jailors. Maybe it was an attempt to force a desired reaction, like the one we witnessed at the hearing. In other words, they tried to brainwash her.”

“Bastards!” Anderson cursed.

“Tripled?! Were they trying to reduce her to a gibbering mess?!” Hackett was taken aback by what he heard.

“That would’ve been the result if not for her enhancements. Even so they managed to get her to this bad shape. The bruises will heal and fast with the nanites in her blood. But we have to wait until she is lucid once more in order to see the damage caused to her psyche. I hope it will be nothing permanent.” Karin sighed heavily. “Her body needs at least a few days to throw out the substances in her system and then some bed rest, so I am keeping her in the med bay for now.”

“Goddess, how can they be so cruel?!” Liara exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

“I give you my word, to both of you. This will not stay in the dark. Justice will be served this time even if it ruins me.” Admiral Hackett said firmly to his old friend and their asari companion.

“I want to be there to see it. We’re going right now to get those bastards. God help me so…” Anderson’s rage was barely contained, boiling inside him like a waking volcano.

Steven grabbed his shoulder firmly.

“If we are to catch them quickly I need you focused. I know it’s a lot to ask but you have to keep it down. You can’t afford to be stupid or reckless now. Don’t do it for me, do it for Shepard. She will need her father beside her when she wakes up.”

David did not look at the other man but nodded in agreement with a frown.

“Don’t worry. The commander is in good hands. Go do what you have to. I will inform you the moment there is a development.”

The two men left the med bay with dark expressions and Karin and Liara remained.

While Liara decided to stay with her bondmate until she woke up the two admirals went to the committee to reveal what has been done and to demand a swift reaction. The commander came to during the following evening. Her eyes opened slowly, the pupils behind her lids were still dilated but unlike the time they found her there were no frantic movements now.

“Jane.” The maiden gasped and leaned closer from her spot next to the bed.

The red-head looked at her and after a moment frowned with disgust then turned and hissed at the ceiling.

“Schwarz, you fucking asshole! Now hallucinations of my lover?! What do you want, damn it?! Is this your new brilliant idea for a torture session?”

Shepard was screaming now, spit flying from her lips, her body tensed to the brink and twitching sharply. Dr. Chakwas was immediately at her side pushing lightly on her shoulders trying to be as gentle as possible.

“Calm down, Shepard. Calm down! You are not-”

“Don’t fucking tell me to ‘calm down’, you pervert! I’m gonna kill you! Crush your head until your festering brain spills out! Then I’m gonna find that stupid blonde bitch and rip her throat out!”

Even with part of the nasty cocktail still coursing through her veins, the commander was starting to overpower Karin. Her face was contorted with rage and hatred, she was crazed. Liara later had no idea how she managed to do it but in that moment her biotics glowed and she used them to stop Jane from strangling the medic. Still held firmly but painlessly by the blue power the red-head was unable to resist when the doctor took a syringe to her bicep.

“Fuck you! Fuck you all! You can’t hold me forever! Bastards! …” Her fuel quickly ran out as the strong sedative entered her bloodstream and she slumped back onto her pillow, eyes rolling back in her head.

Liara was crying freely. Seeing her bondmate like this was excruciating but worse still was the fact she had to act against her, even if it were for Jane’s own good. She felt filthy, as if having betrayed her by not being able to help her in a better way. On the other side of the bed Karin was going over all her readings. Only once she was sure she had looked over every little detail did the doctor fix herself a bit. Trying to hold down a prime soldier at her age was nigh impossible not to mention exhausting. If it was not for the asari with her, anything might have happened. So now she went to Liara and took her in a comforting hug.

“Shh, dear girl. Shh…”

The maiden gripped her desperately and spoke through hard sobs.

“Please, tell me it’s because of the drugs. She can’t be- Please… Goddess, this is a nightmare!”

Karin pulled back a bit so she could make eye contact but did not let the asari from her embrace.

“Listen to me. Shepard is still under the effects of the psychotropic drugs which need more time to be processed fully. She was not acting lucidly and had lost control of her faculties with no clear understanding of the reality around her. But it will pass. Do you hear me? The drugs will soon be out of her system and she should be fine given the time.”

Liara glanced at the elder woman with fear.

“But what if there’s lasting damage. It’s possible, you said it yourself. What if-”

“Then there are treatments. We will find the best of them. No one is giving up on the commander. Not you, not me, nor Anderson. No one. You understand?” Karin was fervent.

The asari squeezed her eyes but finally nodded.

“Liara, Shepard is strong, the strongest person I know. And believe me when I say I have seen many of the best this galaxy has to offer. The commander won’t be taken down by drugs, I’m sure. Also, don’t forget her enhancements. If nothing else, they help a lot.”

The two women separated then. No more words were needed, they just returned each to their task: one watching over the sleeping soldier while the other made sure the best possible care was provided.

Next time Shepard woke up it was more than a full day after that incident. She was groggy like hell and her memory was foggy at best. But unlike her most recent waking periods this time her head actually felt clearer and she was aware of reality. There was a constant beeping sound coming from her left. Medical equipment, it had to be. Before she could investigate her surroundings further, a blue face loomed over her.

“Jane…?”

It was the most beautiful person she knew and she was absolutely sure it was no hallucination.

“Liara.” Her voice sounded husky and low from disuse or perhaps excessive use.

“Jane!” A sob and a joyous laugh escaped the maiden simultaneously.

“How…?” Shepard was confused.

“You are safe now. Just-”

Dr. Chakwas was swiftly with them before they could exchange another word.

“Ah, commander, back with us I see. How are you feeling?”

“Chakwas? Wait… What’s going on?” The red-head propped herself on her elbows. A bit of distress starting to build inside her.

“Your… investigators in the Alliance detention centre had it in their heads you needed to be brainwashed for who knows what nefarious reason. We learned what they were doing to you and put a stop to it.”

“Really…?” Jane deadpanned emotionless.

“Yes. But before we continue this conversation I need to run some tests on you now that you are awake and seemingly lucid.”

“Seemingly? What tests?” Some alarm could be felt in her voice.

“It’s true your enhancements spared you from a much worse fate but I still have to check for potential latent trauma to your psyche.”

After a brooding pause the commander finally nodded and the next several minutes were spent with the doctor running her various tests, probing her and asking out of context questions. All the while Liara was standing by her side offering her silent support.

“Okay, we’re done.” Karin said and put her instruments away.

Dr. T’Soni looked at her expectantly and with worry. But the elder human smiled. “Shepard, you never cease to amaze me. After everything that has been done to you…”

Jane gazed at Chakwas stupidly and the medic laughed lightly.

“You are on your way to complete physical and mental recovery. No permanent damage has been done and your implants speed up the healing process. You are tough like two krogan combined. My only concerns are your PTSD and the psychological trauma of being tortured- No, don’t deny it. You will be fine but not right now. As I was about to say, a lot of the progress you had made regarding your post-traumatic stress was so dumbly ruined. We’re mostly back where we started after your return to life. I’m prescribing you medication for it along with some sleeping pills. You’ll need them, trust me. And I also recommend regular sessions with a psychiatrist, sane one this time, for at least a couple of months.” Karin finished and scribbled something down on her carton. “Now, enough with the medical stuff. I’m asking as a friend: How are you feeling, Shepard?”

The red-head sighed.

“Tired like I’ve been fighting a behemoth. There’s also the splitting headache. But I’m due an explanation already. Where are we? What exactly happened?”

“This is the SSV Orizaba’s med bay. You should consider yourself lucky to have only a headache, given the cocktail of drugs still circulating in your bloodstream. Though it is already cleaning out and you should start feeling better soon.” Dr. Chakwas’ voice floated through the room again.

“Drugs…? Of course. But this doesn’t explain how I got aboard Hackett’s ship.”

“He, Anderson, Garrus and I brought you here. We couldn’t leave you in the committee’s hands after what we saw at the hearing the other day.” Liara finally joined the conversation with barely hidden emotions.

“The hearing.” Shepard sighed heavily while her hand covered her face. “God, I remember just fragments. Being dragged from a cell to an interrogation room and back. The guards beating the crap out of me. Some daffy psychiatrist strapping me down, talking about the reapers.”

“You were kept on heavy medication during the past month. It seems they were trying to break you; make you look insane.” Karin said informatively.

“If what I remember from the hearing is right they definitely succeeded.” Jane groaned with exasperation.

“Hackett and Anderson are talking to the committee now. They’ll fix this.” The doctor added. “Don’t think about it. I won’t be discharging you for a couple more days so take your rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“I’ve no choice, huh? Fine.” The soldier laid back in the bed. “But if not from drugs, I’ll definitely go crazy from boredom.”

“I am going to stay with you the whole time. I promise.” Liara took her hand for reassurance and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

“That’s the only thing I’ll ever need.” Shepard smiled at her lover.

Dr. Chakwas took her cue to leave quietly. Just as she was exiting the last words she heard were from the commander.

“I want the full story. Please, tell me what happened.”


	4. Something Right

Two days later Commander Shepard was still in the Orizaba’s med bay and Dr. T’Soni had not left her side for more than an hour during that time. Currently, the asari was watching over her slumbering bondmate. Most of the past days the red-haired human spent sleeping but now that the drugs were completely out of her system she showed much improvement and fast. The sedatives Dr. Chakwas was administering kept the nightmares at bay. Even if they were bound to return full force after Jane was discharged, for the moment she could enjoy a dreamless deep and restful sleep.

At one point, sometime in the late morning, Shepard began waking up, the green of her irises free from dilated pupils.

“Hey, beautiful. There’s no better sight I could ever wake up to.” Her voice was a little drowsy, but everything else seemed fine.

“Jane.” The asari smiled lovingly and leaned over the bed, her hand cupping the human’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Just peachy.” Shepard answered then smirked mischievously. “But I can think of a very easy way to make me feel even better.”

Liara laughed lightly, her eyes glinted knowingly and she bent further until their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Shepard pushed herself up and deepened the kiss, her hand enveloping the back of the asari’s neck to keep them even closer to each other. Finally, they had to stop for air.

“Much better now.” The human spoke with a jaunty grin. “Has there been any development on Anderson and Hackett’s front?”

“Yes, they are on their way here. If I understood correctly, the situation has been resolved and the Alliance leaders know what happened.”

Shepard then sat and hanged her legs from the side of the bed.

“Well, then I have to go back.”

“What?! Shepard, you can’t do this!” Liara jumped from her seat. “You can’t let them do this to you again!”

“If everything’s fixed like you say, I have to. I surrendered voluntarily, remember? I won’t turn on my word now.”

Before Liara could protest further the med bay door opened and inside came Anderson and Hackett.

“Kiddo, you’re awake.” David sighed with relief.

“You have to stop her!” The asari turned to the two men with determination. “She wants to go back.”

“She may have to.” Hackett spoke. At his words Liara’s eyes widened and he raised a calming hand. “We exposed Representative Slater and Johan Schwarz, both of them have already been arrested and are currently being investigated for crimes against the commander. My guess is they were bought by Cerberus.”

“Figures. I bet the Illusive Man can’t get over the fact I destroyed the Collector Base instead of presenting it to him on a silver platter.” Jane smirked.

“You still can’t go back, Shepard. Please. They were torturing you! You are still healing!” The asari scientist was getting distressed.

“Calm down, Dr. T’Soni. Now, that everything’s out in the open and Slater isn’t running her machinations, the committee has agreed to keep Jane under house arrest until the trial is over. They are even revising the charges and might call off the court-martialling. Also she’ll have a bodyguard with her at all times whom I have personally handpicked.” David explained and smiled slightly at his daughter.

“A bodyguard. You’re kidding, right?” Shepard raised a brow but Anderson kept a firm expression. There was no dissuading him. The woman sighed a bit annoyed but did not argue, then she turned to her lover. “See, Liara? You have nothing to worry about. I’ll be just fine. Besides house arrest is like a luxury resort compared to the soldier’s quarters in the Alliance. They feed you well, care for you and provide everything you need.”

“It’ll take a couple of days for the bureaucracy to work out. Until then you’ll still be under terrorist treatment. Afterwards you’ll be transferred to an apartment.” Steven said, expecting the commander’s reaction.

“I can deal with that, don’t worry.”

“Jane… please.” Liara still sounded troubled. So Shepard turned to her again and cupped her cheek. A lone tear escaped the asari’s eye and Jane’s thumb gently wiped it away.

“Hey, hey. Listen. I promise you this time I won’t let them harm me in any way. Alright?”

“Alright.” Liara nodded and briefly closed her eyes.

The red-head finally got off the bed and went to the admirals. David put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her reassuringly with loving eyes.

“I’m proud of you, kiddo. Okay, let’s go.” He sighed much calmer now and the three of them left the med bay.

Another two days later Liara was headed towards the court buildings to see Shepard after they took her again. Hackett had previously contacted the asari wanting to meet with her while they were both on the station, asking for her help with a mission. She agreed but wanted to see her bondmate before going. Anderson had arranged a visit for them and the Alliance staff expected her. Upon entry the scientist was greeted by a young assistant.

“Welcome to the Alliance Court Buildings. How may I assist you?”

“I’m Dr. T’Soni. I have a…” Liara was interrupted by the human’s raised hand.

“Ah, no further explanation is necessary. Please, follow me, doctor.” The man led the asari towards a series of corridors until they met Admiral Anderson who was waiting for them. He nodded with appreciation at the assistant and the man left.

“Dr. T’Soni.”

“Good day, admiral. I trust everything is well?”

“Yes. They are moving her later this day. I’m here to oversee the transfer. My man will be with her as soon as she arrives. Also I inspected the apartment earlier today and everything seems good.” David was talking while the two of them navigated through the corridors. At last they reached a checkpoint with two guards who readily saluted.

In the meantime, Shepard heard the door to her cell opening and stood from the cot. There was still time before the transfer so she looked questioningly at the guard.

“You have a visitor, commander.” The bald man said.

“Huh. Do you know who?” She asked. This visit was odd; it would have been easier for anybody to see her after she was moved.

“No, ma’am.” The soldier spoke with unsure voice, his expression woeful. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but since you’re still technically under terrorist treatment I have to comply with the protocol.”

“I understand. We don’t want you sanctioned for such a minor thing as breaking the protocol.” Jane smirked airily at him and the guard returned a small smile at her as he relaxed and nodded.

“Thank you, commander. Okay then, please, face the wall and place your hands against it.”

The red-head did so then the man approached and stood behind her. He placed a leather-chain belt around her waist. A chain connected the belt with the cuffs he put around her ankles.

“Turn around, please.” The guard prompted. She did and he cuffed her wrists then restrained them at the belt. Lastly he secured the final longer chain from the belt to a sturdy hoop on the wall.

“Okay, done. I hope it’s not too uncomfortable.” The man seemed apologetic again.

“Everything’s fine, friend. Don’t worry.” Jane looked at him with a calm smile.

“Alright. I’ll be back to remove these as soon as your visitor leaves.”

“Thanks.”

The guard then left and closed the door. A minute or so later it opened again to let an asari in. The soldier locked behind her and the two remained alone in the cell.

“Liara?” The human hadn’t expected her lover. The doctor’s eyes filled with worry when she saw Jane restrained.

“Is this necessary? Are you alright?”

“Relax, Liara. They’re just following protocol. It’s the last day before they change my status. This…” Shepard moved her hands as much as the cuffs allowed and glanced at them. “…is standard procedure when terrorists and war criminals receive visitors. You should’ve seen the guard when he came to cuff me. He was so distraught.” She chuckled.

“You are not a terrorist nor a war criminal.” The asari shook her head strongly in negation.

“I did cause the death of three hundred thousand people. That counts as mass murder.”

“You did what you had to give us more time. It might be the only thing that stops the Reapers from annihilating the whole galaxy.”

“Yeah… that’s what I’m saying to myself.” The commander smirked mirthlessly but then brushed the thought away and looked at her beloved briskly. “Anyway, why didn’t you tell me you were coming to see me? And why now? It would’ve been easier after they had transferred me to the apartment.”

“Admiral Anderson arranged it. The idea to make it a surprise was his. He said it would lift your spirit.” Liara explained.

“Hah, the old man knows me well. He was right, this is a real pleasant surprise.”

The asari approached Jane and put a hand over her chest, smoothing the white fabric of the shirt. Then she spoke with an alluring voice.

“Is that so… You know, you’re very tempting, standing all so helpless before me.” The scientist then grabbed the shirt’s collar firmly and possessively pulled her lover into a lustful kiss.

“Wow.” Jane was left breathless after Liara finally broke the kiss and with a hand sharply turned the human’s head to one side. Slowly the red-head faced the asari again with a bit of astonishment then murmured. “I might actually take you on about that bondage play. But maybe when we’re somewhere more private and I’m no longer an Alliance prisoner.”

“We shall see. But you are right, I’m absolutely not willing to share you with anybody.” Liara then released Shepard and smoothed the white shirt again. Jane cleared her throat abashed.

“You still haven’t told me why you couldn’t wait to come see me until after they have moved me. Besides the fact that I’m irresistible, of course.”

“Of course.” The doctor patted Jane’s chest slightly and threw one last mischievous glance at her before pulling back a bit, becoming more serious. “Admiral Hackett wants to meet with me later today. He said he wanted my help with something.”

“Did he say what it was? It must be important if he’s reaching for assistance outside the Alliance.”

“Yes, it did sound serious, though he couldn’t say much on the comm. So I decided to visit you while I still had the chance. In case I get sent somewhere far off, buried under work.”

“Good thinking.” The commander reached forward but the chains stopped her. Liara thoughtfully reduced the distance and the lovers shared a much more tender kiss than the last one. After which they touched foreheads and Shepard closed her eyes. “Please, be careful.”

“I’m more worried about you.”

“Don’t be. Remember what I promised you.” Jane then lowered her head in the crook between the asari’s neck and shoulder and snuggled against the soft blue skin, breathing in the sweet scent. Liara lost herself in the deeply intimate moment between them, while her hand innately dug in the short red hair and her eyes closed, keeping a single sad tear unshed.

The cell door clattered. Their time was over and they separated reluctantly. When they looked at each other Shepard forced a reassuring smile on her face while inside her chest her heart was breaking at the sadness radiated by her mate and at their parting. Liara left and Jane remained, her gaze lingering at the door. The commander did not even notice when the guard entered shortly afterwards and removed her restraints. A few hours later she finally managed to tear her eyes away from the entrance and sprawled slowly on the cot, staring idly at the ceiling.

Soon the evening came and it was time for Shepard’s transfer. She was still lying on the bed awake, her body hardly moved an inch, when Admiral Anderson entered the cell. When he saw her like this his expression withered.

“I was hoping the visit would make you feel better than the last two days.”

Jane sat in the cot and looked at the man with gratitude.

“It really did, thank you.”

“Then why the brooding mood?”

“All this can be lost in a fraction of a second. I can’t rest while the Reapers threaten everything I know, everyone I love.” The woman stood up and looked at him heavily.

“You can still be happy.” David stepped towards her and hugged her fatherly. “We will beat them, kiddo.” The red-head hesitantly returned the gesture. They stayed like that a moment longer before he patted her on the back and winked. “Okay, let’s get you someplace nicer.”

“That would be good.” Jane replied and both of them headed for the exit. But then Anderson stopped and turned to her.

“Oh, before I forget. ‘Old man’, huh?” Feigned hurt painted his features and there was a touch of amusement in his tone. Shepard blushed when she realised he had heard at least part of her previous conversation.

“Right, sorry about that.”

As her face became even more red he began laughing outright.

“You say I’m old but just look at your girlfriend, she’s over a hundred.” David said merrily.

“Hey! She’s very young by asari standards!” They walked away teasing each other easily and a few stunned guards received the chance to see the great Commander Shepard embarrassed.


End file.
